


Oksana my keeper

by NataliaRizzari



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Beds, Declarations Of Love, Dresses, F/F, Freeform, Hair, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Poetry, Intense, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Memories, One Shot, POV Eve Polastri, Passion, Repressed Memories, Sad Ending, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Eve loves Oksana.  She loves her to death. Eves unique letter to Oksana.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Oksana my keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Last letter from Even Polastri to Villanelle

I’m laying here, shaking and vulnerable.

I can’t stop feeling you dangerously close, right on the verge of an entire universe of emotions throws me to unknown territories.

I want to know what you feel when you kill someone; I choose to be near death in your arms, by your hands. You know what to do with me. I am hallucinating with your stunning eyes staring at me. 

Right now, I’m asking to sense the petite mort from your mouth. You can control my breathing and my everything. I demand to savour your wetness. I allow you to use your most powerful and deadly weapons to leave marks of pain over me. I need your tongue acting as a sword inside me, going farther and deeper. I want you to hurt me and love me. And then hurt me harder and love me better. 

I want to get by heart everything about you. Could you please always be Oksana with me? I need to contemplate your face in every variety of the light and drop myself in the darkness that we breathe. You’re the only one who can take me. I’m losing my mind, my sweet baby. 

The night revolts and laughs at me, and the feelings wrapped around us. A tenderness breathes out from my lips, loving your body. Where are you if you’re not with me or thinking about me? We were always together, baby. We never resisted. 

Your skin melts in my saliva. The taste of your intimacy moistens my tongue. And the excitement rises beyond the distance, and it shows up exploding and fighting for you.

I am thinking about your very beautiful face. 

Your whole being opens up: that little being that remains pure, and hides inside a place where no one could reach you. I'm the only one who can pass into your most intimate space. 

Can you promise to keep our secrets? 

I smile thinking about you: the words that stayed bouncing around my brain start this moment even more transcendent. In a state of levitation, an intense perfection, with the emotion that bathes and discovers me.

I want to dance between your sex with my tongue and stay inside you in every sense imaginable. My mind just goes there. Is a perfect way to communicate with you. My skilled way to tell “baby, you are my heaven”. 

Your kisses disclose the doors off everything that happened to us: I still don’t know how you do it, but in this vivid dream, you happen, you penetrate, naked into the depths of my desires.

There are no subtleties, only your unexplainable provocation and the spirals of fascination that moisten our most intimate mysteries. 

I love you, Oksana. I want to stroke your hair and kiss all over your face. I love you, my extraordinary woman. 

I’ll wait for the shades to soften and stretch the images until they suffer, enlarging the colours and reliefs: like ghosts crossing the lines of my hands, I would stick my temples deep. I am permeated by your exhilarating smell.

Maybe you could twiddle with me breathing in your nose and your belly. Time will pass until the edges of my apprehensive body feel released, I would close my eyes. The demons will hover next to me. And I am going as far as I take to protect you, baby. I will always look for you.

I am with you. I am part of your darkness and you don’t have to hide your needs anymore. I surrender to your eagerness by the enormous waves that cover the sea, and the silence that punishes by turning the skin towards our beloved places. 

You made love to me, baby. You gave me life. You woke me up. You devour and engulfed me. There was my darkness, my shadows, the brightness, and the colourful parts of me. I embraced everything with my full strength.

I adored and worshipped you. Your eyes, your mouth, and every inch of your skin. I devoted myself to you and I felt your loving response.

Let me hold you with my words, into the corners of my hands, into the heights of my desires and profound love. I’m immersed and seduced at the bottom of a sea of possibilities, the paths I contemplate leave me in complete silence, ceasing the flow of my blood. There are no borders. Just beauty. Moments of you.

Oksana my keeper. 

Eve knew that she was not safe. She comprehended that it was the end and that she was going to die. Eve desired to live and survive for her. She will never be ready to leave her. But it wasn’t possible. They show to destroy her.

“I wish it was you who killed me, baby...” 

Oksana finds Eve on their bed:

Her hair was sublime. Her body was draped in an elegant and stunning dress because she knew that her woman will find her, and tried to be beautiful for her. And yes, from the entrance to the bedroom Eve was looking almost like a marvellous painting. Except that it wasn’t a piece of art. It was palpable. Eve was dead.

The silence was implacable.

Villanelle vanished with Eves’s last breathing.


End file.
